The present disclosure pertains to the art of dishwashers and, more particularly, to a dishwasher sealing gasket mechanism for a drawer-type dishwasher.
Dishwashers having pull-out drawers have been well known in the art for some time. Some dishwashers include an upper, pull-out drawer forming a washing chamber for washing smaller objects, and a lower dishwasher. Other dishwashers include both upper and lower pull-out type washing chambers, or a single pull-out type washing chamber. Washing chambers have a lid with a water-tight seal to prevent washing fluid from leaking from the dishwasher during a washing operation.
A lid is pivotally mounted to the dishwasher above the washing chamber. The lid is raised from the washing chamber when the drawer is withdrawn from the dishwasher, and lowered onto the washing chamber when the drawer is inserted back into the dishwasher. A seal or gasket is provided on either the lid or the washing chamber. For example, a seal or gasket is provided at a peripheral portion of the lid.
Force is required to seat the lid against the washing chamber to ensure a water-tight seal. Existing systems use inflatable gaskets secured about the lid, solenoid activated valves to inflate the seal by delivering an air flow generated by a compressor, or motor driven worm gears to draw the lid against the washing chamber.
A problem with existing dishwashers is that they use cams and motors to seal the lid but they do not apply an evenly distributed load on the perimeter of the gasket. The loads are localized and they can be affected by a large dish or other item protruding above the top perimeter of the drawer.
Thus, there exists a need for a gasket seal for a dishwasher drawer which cannot be easily affected by dishes protruding above the top perimeter of the drawer, and provides an evenly distributed load for a reliable seal and a feedback system to assure a proper seal.